


A Secret Omega

by freakforfanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Aftercare, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time Heat, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Lance to the rescue, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Really Character Death, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot Twists, Poor Keith, Scents & Smells, Secret Omega, Secrets, klance, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakforfanfic/pseuds/freakforfanfic
Summary: Being adopted into a family of rich alphas, Keith has spent his life hiding his omega features with suppressants and portraying to the world that he is an alpha male. When Keith loses his suppressants and his forced to experience his first heat, conflicting emotions ensue about his family, his feelings for Lance, and is forced to come to a decision on continuing his life as a secret omega.





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you take your pills this morning Keith?” his mother asked as she set his breakfast down in front of him. Gold bangles jingled on her wrist and her freshly manicured nails clinked against the china.

“Yes, Mother,” Keith answered tonelessly. He picked up his fork, using it to push his food around his plate rather than eat it. He hated when his mother brought up his suppressants, or rather, his “pills” as his family had taken to calling them. His father eyed him over his newspaper as he said,

“I had them refilled so you would have enough to last you for the next week while we’re away.” Keith continued to pick at his breakfast. His family was always going away on business trips, never the same place twice. Sometimes it would be for a few days, other times it would last for weeks at a time, leaving Keith to his own devices. It wasn’t as if he was alone, there were the cooks and the drivers and the housekeepers, but those don’t count as family. Keith had grown accustomed to being alone.

It wasn’t that Keith wasn’t grateful for everything his adoptive family had done for him, lord only knows what could have happened to him without them, but it wasn’t exactly like “Annie.” I mean he did get adopted by a filthy rich family, and I guess his dad was a little bald, but the closeness that he had expected to come with family was missing. And then there were the suppressants.  Keith was adopted at the age of 12, right around the time when his secondary gender was revealed to be omega. Omega males were extremely rare and often looked down upon, so to protect their adopted son, they started Keith on suppressants and told their friends and family that he was an alpha. The pills dampened his scent and eliminated his heats, so for 6 years now Keith has acted and appeared as an alpha male.

Keith felt the table rattle as his phone buzzed.

_Your carriage awaits, mullet._

Keith rolled his eyes as he told his parents, “Lance is here, I gotta go.”

“Have a good day sweetheart,” his mother said endearingly and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Slinging his bookbag over his shoulder, Keith darted out the door and towards Lance’s awaiting car. He slid in the seat and inhaled the aroma that was Lance’s scent. He loved the way Lance smelled, salty like the ocean with a hint of lavender. Nothing could mimic that smell, Keith thought sadly as he thought sheepishly of all the candles stacked in his closet that he had bought in vain trying to replicate that wonderful scent. It also didn’t help that Lance was the most gorgeous alpha Keith had ever seen.

It didn’t matter how gorgeous Lance was, it’s not like he would ever be with such a pathetic omega like Keith. He didn’t even know that Keith was an omega, much less an omega who had absolutely no idea how to even _be an omega._ What alpha would ever want to be with a secret omega?

“Hello? Earth to Keith!” Lance shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Keith’s face, releasing him from his trance.

“Huh, what?”

“I asked if everything was okay? You seemed like you were out in space for a sec,” Lance replied teasingly, with a small tinge of concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah bud I’m fine. Let’s just get to school.”

\------

Keith set his tray on the table, and joined the rest of his friends for lunch. Lance sat on his left, going to town on whatever the school was passing for lunch that day. Pidge was across from them, lunchless, intently focusing on whatever technological project she was working on. Hunk sat next to her, delicately opening his lunchbox, his palate much too refined for the undignified slop the school tries to serve as food. Hunk and Pidge were Beta’s, making Lance the only alpha in the group ever since Shiro left 2 years ago for the Air Force, training to be a fighter pilot.

“Shiro called a few days ago saying his leave got approved so he’ll be able to come home for a bit in a few weeks,” Pidge proclaimed, not looking up from her project.

The thought of Shiro coming home seemed to put everyone at the table in a lighter mood. He was the one that always seemed to know what to do and say, not matter what the situation. Keith’s heart panged at the thought of Shiro. A few weeks before Shiro left for the Air Force, Keith broke down and told Shiro everything, him being an omega, the suppressants, the confliction he felt about constantly keeping up his alpha façade and secretly wanting to succumb to his omega instincts. He’s the only one he’s ever entrusted his secret to, and him being gone has put a serious strain on Keith emotionally. He’d spent the next few weeks with Shiro who helped him come to terms with all of his tumultuous emotions and told him omega or not, he would always be loved. He really wanted to believe him, he felt that his mother loved him, and he felt loved by Shiro and his friends, but it wasn’t the love he craved. It wasn’t that he didn’t love and trust his friends, it just wasn’t the same. He didn’t know what his friends would think of him if they ever found out he was an omega, _a male omega_ no less. They’d probably never want to be seen with him again, and he just couldn’t stand to be alone again..

“Hey, we should all do something this weekend!” Lance chirped brightly, unknowingly breaking Keith from his second trance of the day.

“I can’t,” Pidge answered, “Matt is coming home from college for the weekend and I want to be there to spend time with him.”

“Count me out too,” Hunk said sadly, “all of my sisters have the flu, and my mom needs all of the help she can get.”  

“Keith?” Lance gazed at Keith hopefully, his eyes wide and round, brimming with tearful desperation. Those oceanic irises cut Keith right to his core, and he knew in that moment he would give Lance whatever he wanted if he gave him that look. He tried to remain nonchalant as he said,

“Fine, you big goof. My parents are away for a week so I guess you can come over to my place for some movies.”

“Yes Keith! LET’S GET LIT,” he shouted, flailing his arms and knocking over his drink and flinging food bits everywhere. Pidge snatched her project protectively while Hunk ran to get napkins to clean up the mess. Keith groaned and put his face in his hands, instantly regretting his decision.

\------

Keith turned his key in the lock and let himself inside his house.

“Mom?” Hearing no response, he walked towards his room. Once inside, he noticed a note on his bed.

_Your father felt it would be best if we went ahead and left before you came home from school. I left you some chocolate chip cookies in the oven (and some leftover dough in the fridge, I know it’s your favorite). Don’t forget to take your pills and stay safe, my son. We love you very much._

_Xoxo_

_Mom_

He folded the note fondly and tucked it away in his bedside drawer. He smiled at the thought of all the cookie dough he was going to eat later. Remembering the bit about the pills, he went over to his bathroom medicine cabinet to retrieve the small bottle of pills. He opened the cabinet, rummaging through the various bottles and tubes. Panicking, he started jerking open drawers and looking under the sink, throwing things frantically across the bathroom searching for the precious bottle of pills. He ran into his room, tossing aside pillows and flinging blankets, coming up empty. Growing frustrated, he flipped the mattress and started tearing things from his closet, still unsuccessful. He tugged stressfully at his dark locks and felt his stomach doing flips.

“No no no no no no no NO, where are my suppressants?!”


	2. The First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers Keith is an omega by helping him through his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented and left kudos so far, it means so much seeing everyone keeping up with the story so far! It definitely makes it so much easier to write :)

“Has anybody heard from Keith lately? He’s been completely MIA for the past couple of days,” Lance asked, glancing at the empty cafeteria seat next to him. He checked his phone for the millionth time that day, hoping to find a missed call or text that would explain Keith’s absence. He couldn’t explain why, but he got a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of anything happening to Keith.

Pidge looked up from her lunch unconcerned, “He’s probably just not feeling well. You’re seeing him tomorrow for movies still right?”

“I’m not sure,” Lance answered, “I texted him today to make sure, but he hasn’t answered me.”

“You know what a moody alpha Keith is,” Hunk said, trying to console Lance’s nerves, “something probably upset him and he just needed a few days to cool off. I’m sure he’s fine.” Hunk always tried to be the mediator, and most of the time it worked, but Lance wasn’t convinced.

“Just show up at Keith’s house tomorrow like you guy’s talked about, and you’ll see that he’s the sulky little mullet that we all know and love,” Pidge finalized and promptly changed the subject.

Keith listened to the conversation and laughed halfheartedly when necessary, but he couldn’t seem to settle his nerves.

\------

Lance took Pidge’s advice and showed up at Keith’s house the next evening. He had called and texted several times throughout the day, but still heard no response from Keith. He let himself inside and looked around, seeing no sign of the darker haired boy.

“Keith? Hey buddy, I’m here!” he shouted, making his way towards Keith’s bedroom. “I brought some of my own movies because your taste in films is absolute shi – “ his insult died in his throat as he entered Keith’s room.

Immediately Lance was overwhelmed with a wave of omega pheromones and a scent that can only be described as _Keith_. It was smoky, like the embers of a campfire that has burned out, with a hint of vanilla and summer rain. Never had Lance smelled anything like it, and immediately his alpha instincts in his brain were firing off orders: _mate, bond, protect, dominate and claim._

Lance successfully suppressed his commanding alpha instincts when he realized two things: Keith was writhing in front of him _completely naked_ , and he was clearly going through heat. A brutal one from the looks of it. His sheets were crumpled haphazardly around him and completely drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. Slick was steadily streaming down his thighs as he pumped two fingers inside of himself, his cock flush against his stomach, red, angry, and leaking precum. His face was scrunched in painful concentration as he desperately thrust his fingers inside his leaking hole, his dark bangs damp against his forehead.

Finally noticing Lance’s presence, Keith reddened and lowered his eyes in humiliation, but didn’t stop his actions.

“ _Lance_ …” Keith pleaded, tears pinpricking the corners of his eyes.

Lance reddened from the neck up and his cock twitched appreciatively at the pure desperation in Keith’s tone. He seemed frozen in place, locked in on the image of Keith fingering himself franticly, breathing Lance’s name. If he could only stop time.

“Lance, _please_. I need you,” Keith continued to beg when Lance didn’t move from his spot. Lance shivered when he caught another whiff of Keith’s delectable scent.

“Keith, I – I can’t. This isn’t you, it’s just the heat talking. You wouldn’t want me any other time,” Lance replied, ignoring his other head who was telling him to ravage this omega and mark him as his own. Keith paused in pleasuring himself to clutch his abdomen and wince in pain. Lance immediately ran to Keith’s side who continued to convulse in obvious agony. Lance had heard that omegas in heat can experience some degree of pain, but something told him that this wasn’t an ordinary heat. Keith’s eyes started to flutter, looking as if he was about to lose consciousness.

“Keith, I would have known if you were about to go into heat, hell I would have known if you were an _omega_! I mean at least I thought I would have, I know I would have recognized this scent anywhere if I had smelled it before.. the point is, is that I’m extremely confused and can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on,” he reached out and tenderly brushed his damp locks from his face.

“Suppressants… whole life… lost now,” Keith panted incoherently.

Lance felt his stomach go cold as he made the realization,

“You’ve been on suppressants. That’s why I couldn’t smell you. But you can’t find them. So that means…”

“First… heat…” Keith finished.

“Jesus..” Lance breathed. Keith’s body is playing catch up for all the years he’s never experienced a heat, he can only imagine the excruciating pain he must be in. This is his very first heat and he’s been here all alone, _for days._

Lance knew what he had to do. He scooped Keith up, carrying him bridal style. He could feel the heat of Keith’s skin scorching through his shirt. Keith nuzzled his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep a moan from escaping. His cock was now fully hard and straining in his pants.

_Now is not the time,_ he thought scowling at his traitorous appendage.

He carried Keith to the bathroom and set him on the toilet while he ran a cool bath. When the tub was full, he gently laid Keith inside and placed a cool cloth on his head in an attempt to lower his rising temperature. He ran another cloth across his chest and down his muscular arms.

_Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts._ He couldn’t help his eyes trailing down Keith’s lean body. He was small but muscular, his stomach toned and his arms lean but strong. A small patch of hair trailed from his navel down to his.. Lance rolled his eyes to the ceiling to avoid temptation. Keith really was a beautiful man, all pale skin and violet eyes..

Keith whimpered when he noticed Lance heading for the door.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you a few things,” he leaned over and allowed himself a small peck on Keith’s forehead. That seemed to satisfy him, because he relaxed into the water, his head tilted against the wall.

Lance didn’t want to leave the vulnerable omega alone for very long so he darted back into Keith’s room and set to work gathering supplies and preparing the room. He stripped the bed of the soiled sheets and tossed them in the hamper. He ran to the closet and grabbed some clean sheets and fleece blankets to soothe his highly sensitive skin, reminding himself to question Keith about why he had mountains of candles in his closet.

He quickly fitted the bed with the clean linens and ran to the kitchen. He loaded his arms with bottles of water, granola bars, and as many other snacks he could carry. He dumped all the food on the bedside table and started rummaging through his drawers, picking out a pair of lightweight pajama pants. He reached in his own bag and retrieved the sweatpants he had planned on sleeping in tonight, knowing they were coated in his scent and tossed them on the bed with the blankets.

Satisfied with his work, he grabbed the pajama pants and returned to the bathroom. Keith appeared slightly more alert, he even blushed when Lance started to dry him off and help him into his pants, but Lance still had to carry him to bed. Keith weakly started rearranging the blankets and pillows in an attempt to create some semblance of a nest. He clutched Lance’s sweatpants close to him and deeply inhaled the scent. Having the alpha so close clearly satiated the omega, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments.

Lance smiled fondly at the sleeping boy, a warmth gathering in his chest. He thought about the events that had just taken place. Keith was an omega, how could he have missed that? He’s went through this entire heat on his own, what kind of alpha did that make him? Keith may have begged for him before, but there’s no way he’d want him to stick around once the heat ended. For now, he settling in on the floor at the foot of the bed, angling himself towards the door, determined to protect his omega at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter finished much sooner than I expected, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it! Let me know what you guys think, the kudos and comments mean so much to me!! Stay tuned, I'm feeling a little smutty for this next chapter... ;)


	3. Keith's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you this chapter would be smutty ;)

Keith woke up alone. The soft caress of Lance’s sweatpants against his cheek the only confirmation that he hadn’t dreamed everything that had happened last night. His stomach pooled with disappointment when he glanced around the empty room. Of course Lance hadn’t stayed, why would he? But still… after the way he had taken care of him, would he be wrong in assuming that Lance would have at least stayed until morning?

Well whatever, what’s done is done. He pulled himself up on his elbows and winced. Clearly he was still experiencing his heat, but not nearly as intensely as he had last night. He felt a warmth gather low in his gut as he thought about that night, when Lance had lowered him in the cool water and soothed his inflamed skin. He imagined what it would have been like if he hadn’t stopped. If he had just continued running his hands down his chest, to the neediness resting between his legs and not stopping until –

The opening of his bedroom door interrupted his fantasy. He watched as Lance entered his room, his arms overloaded with precariously balanced plates of food. His face scrunched in concentration as he focused on keeping the plates of breakfast food from falling. A pleasantly surprised smile crossed his features as he noticed Keith was awake.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Lance exclaimed happily as he gently laid the plates of food on the bed in front of Keith. “I hope you don’t mind, you seemed pretty safe so I thought I’d take the liberty of making breakfast. Hunk would literally die if he saw your kitchen bud, it practically has it’s own zip code.” He perched himself on the end of the bed and bit vigorously into a piece of buttered toast.

Keith just blinked blankly. _You seemed pretty safe? Had he watched over him all night?_

“Wait, you stayed?” Keith questioned in disbelief.

It was as if he had asked if the sky was blue. “Of course I stayed. There was no way I was going to have you go through that alone.”

“But why?”

That was a loaded question. Why had he stayed? He remembered how natural it felt guarding Keith’s bed, like he was meant to always protect this omega. But did that mean he loved Keith? That he wanted to _bond_ with him? Despite their constant competitive banter, he didn’t really hate Keith as others probably thought. Complicated feelings and thoughts bounced around in his head, and he felt that any answer he gave would just further complicate things.

Avoiding the question, Lance asked, “Can I ask you something?”

Keith merely shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were an omega before now? Sure, it would have come as a surprise, but we could have helped you through this kind of thing. I could have helped you,” Lance’s voice dropped, trying not to let his own shame seep into his tone.

Keith lowered his eyes. “I’ve kept the secret for so long, and it was so easy pretending to be an alpha that for a while I started to believe it. My father always told me how society would forever disapprove of me, look down on me, and never truly accept me. A male omega, rare as they are, I’m practically begging for other alphas to take advantage of me. I just never wanted you guys to look at me differently…”

A dull rage burned inside Lance towards Keith’s father. How could he tell Keith that? He imagined Keith as a child, vulnerable and questioning, drinking in all the repugnant garbage that he was slowly convincing him to believe. And the fact that he believed it so much that he would truly think that his own _friends_ would reject him?

Keith sensing Lance’s displeasure, whimpered and shied away. Startled with Keith’s reaction, Lance took Keith’s face in his hands and gently forced him to look at him. He struggled weakly under Lance’s grip.

“Hey, look at me. I’m only upset because someone actually made you think those things were true. Or that such a little thing as your secondary gender would make the people who love you most in this world think any less of you.”

“Can you really blame me?” Keith scoffed, “Do you even know any other male omegas?”

Lance averted his gaze, which was answer enough for Keith.

“You saw what happened last night! You can’t possibly tell me after witnessing that disaster that any alpha in their right mind would want to be with me!” Keith clenched his fists at his sides and wrenched his face from Lance’s hands. He noticed frustrated tears at the corner of his eyes.

Lance just stared at him, truly astonished. He bounded off the bed and stood in front of Keith determinedly.

“Are you serious?! _Why would an alpha want to be with you??_ I can tell you exactly why an alpha would want to be with you. I mean, look at you! You are easily one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen, despite that horrendous mullet. And you’re smart! Literally everything you attempt to do you excel at, quite frankly you’re perfect at everything. It’s actually kind of frustrating… What I’m trying to say is that any alpha would be lucky to have you as their mate.”

Keith glanced wide eyed at Lance, a slow blush creeping across his cheeks. He felt a growing warmth settle in his stomach, slowly making it’s way lower. He didn’t want just any alpha. He wanted to drown in the scent of lavender and saltwater. He wanted the tan skin, and that beautiful smile and dorky laugh, everything that made Lance who he was. He wanted it all. And he wanted it _now_.

 “I still want you,” Keith whispered.

“What?”

“Last night you told me I didn’t want you. That it was just the heat talking. I’m telling you that I still want you. I want you, Lance.”

His beautifully pale chest was exposed, and all Lance could think about was sullying such flawless skin with possessive purple marks. He closed his eyes, feeling a growing strain in his pants.

_Jesus, this boy was going to kill him._

Lance snapped. With a low snarl, he charged at the bed and pulled Keith against him. Breakfast forgotten, dishes fell to the floor with a crash. Their lips crashed hotly, both boys fighting for dominance in the kiss. Tongues lashed and teeth clanged together, but neither boy could find the sense to care. Keith ran his hands up underneath Lance’s shirt, splaying his hands across his chest. Lance carelessly took off his shirt and tossed it behind him. He pulled Keith closer to him, chest to chest, relishing in the warmth of the skin to skin contact.

He gently took Keith in his arms and tossed him towards the front of the bed. Positioning himself between the dark haired boys legs, he began kissing every inch of his chest. He trailed his way back up, leaving fiery kisses across his jawline, down his neck and across his collarbone, nipping and biting along the way. Before long, his chest was a canvas of red and purple marks.

Lance surveyed his handiwork. All they’d done was kiss and Keith was already red faced and slightly out of breath. His hair was fussed in a way that shouldn’t be sexy at all, but definitely was, and his lips were slightly parted and swollen.

“God, you are gorgeous,” Lance whispered.

Reddening even more, Keith squirmed under his gaze.

“Just shut up and touch me already.”

Lance chuckled darkly.

“Where exactly?” he asked coyly, brushing his fingers along his thighs and then down his legs. “I’m going to need you to be more specific.” He continued to trail feather light touches all across Keith’s body, feeling everywhere except for the place Keith really wanted to be touched.

Keith arched under Lance’s touch, groaning in frustration.

“Lance, seriously if you don’t start touching me soon..”

Smirking, Lance slipped a finger under the waistband of his pajama pants, sliding away his pants and boxer briefs. His neglected cock sprang free, and Lance licked his lips. Flattening his tongue along the shaft, he took the head in his mouth and started bobbing his head slowly. Drops of precum leaked on his tongue and he hummed appreciatively. The vibrations caused Keith to curse under his breath and tug Lance’s hair tightly. He couldn’t keep himself from bucking his hips into Lance’s mouth. He could practically feel Lance smiling around his dick.

Coming up with an audible pop, Lance said, “Are you always this eager?”

“You’d be the first to know.”

Lance froze. _First?_ _He was going to be Keith’s first time?_   His heart swelled. Keith trusted him enough during such a vulnerable time.. He also felt the strain in his pants more prominently. He was the first to ever make Keith fall apart like this. And if he could help it, he’d be the only one.

Fueled with a new energy, Lance made short work of the rest of his clothes and flipped them so Keith was straddling his hips. He slipped two fingers into Keith’s mouth, feeling his tongue swirl around them, coating them. He removed them from his mouth and started gentling circling Keith’s hole. Slowly, he inserted a digit inside. Keith hissed at the intrusion, but made no motion to stop him. He began to pump in and out, watching Keith slowly pant above him. He then added a second finger to the first, slowly scissoring him open, preparing him. Slick was steadily pouring out of Keith, covering his fingers and hand.

Lance removed his fingers, causing Keith to whine at the loss, and reached for his wallet. Removing a shiny foil packet, he ripped it open with his teeth and slid it over his throbbing member. He aligned himself against Keith’s entrance and paused.

“Are you sure you want to do this? With me? It’s okay if you want to stop.”

“Lance, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Now just shut up for once in your life and – “

His sentence is cut off completely by Lance tugging him down, completely sheathing himself inside. He slipped inside easily, feeling the warm heat of Keith’s walls surround him. Keith gasped at the sudden intrusion, buried all the way to the hilt. Lance gripped his hips so hard, he’s sure there’ll be bruises in the shape of his fingerprints, but he doesn’t move just yet. Giving Keith time to adjust, he doesn’t want to hurt him, although it’s taking every ounce of self-control not to simply ravage the beautiful omega sitting in his lap.

Keith wants to tell Lance to move, he’s fine, just _move_ but he seems to have lost all ability to function. His mind is clouded over with the fact that he feels _so full_.  Is this what he’s been missing out on? He knows one thing for sure, he’s sure as hell not taking any more of those damn suppressants.

Slowly, Lance guides him up until only his head remains inside and then slams him back down again. Keith leans forward, capturing Lance in a sloppy kiss. Using his chest for support, he started rolling his hips against Lance, meeting him at every thrust. Lance curls his arms around Keith’s back, gripping his shoulders and pulling him harder into his lap, each merciless thrust slamming into his prostate.

“LaaAGGH, oh God Lance, I’m gonna come.”

He grabbed Keith’s cock and started pumping in time with each of his thrusts.

“Come for me, kitten,” Lance purred. Keith came with a shout, long stripes of cum spilling over into Lance’s hand and shooting onto his chest. His ass clenched hard around Lance as he rode out his orgasm, causing him to come moments later. His knot inflated deep inside Keith, stretching him even further, and he felt Keith whimper as he fell against his chest. Ignoring the mess, Lance gently lifted them both so they could lay comfortably on their sides, facing each other.

Keith’s eyes fluttered, clearly on the brink of sleep. His bangs were damp against his forehead, his face flushed a pretty pink from exertion. Lance pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Moments later, he felt Keith’s breathing deepen as he succumbed to sleep.

Lance’s knot eventually deflated, and he gently slipped himself outside of Keith. He tied off the condom, tossed it in a wastebasket, and headed to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth with warm water and cleaned the sleeping omega as best he could without waking him. Not that it seemed to matter, Keith was dead to the world, with a content sleepy smile on his face.

Lance cleaned himself off as well and slipped on some boxer shorts as he slid in beside Keith. Pulling him against his chest he basked in the loving warmth of the moment, committing it to memory as one of the greatest moments of his life.

Just in case Keith regretted it when he woke up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out (I promise I'll do better) but it's been crazy hectic with me lately. I'll be out of the country this weekend for vacation and won't be back until next week so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be out but I promise I'm working on it. As always, leave kudos and comments about what you think so far! Thank you all for keeping up with the fic, you guys are the best!
> 
> I made a twitter, so go follow me @freakforfanfic for updates on fics and just overall fangirling over s6!
> 
> Unrelated, go watch s6 it'll seriously make your heart explode :D


	4. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a jealous side.

The sound of Lance’s phone alarm blared, offending Keith’s ears. He groaned and groped his hands towards the sound trying to silence it. He faintly heard the sound of music coming from the bathroom and saw Lance emerge from a curtain of steam with one towel twirled around his head and the other wrapped around his waist.

“Morning sunshine,” Lance chirped.

Keith merely glared from under the blankets, his dark locks spiked in different directions and clearly still half asleep.

“Someone’s not a morning person,” Lance mumbled while starting to get dressed. Keith threw the covers over his head as he attempted to ignore the onslaught of pokes and prods from Lance as he tried to get him out of bed. With a disgruntled sigh he throw the covers off and slumped up in bed.

“You better hurry if you’re wanting to get to school on time; you’ve already missed a lot.”

Shit. School. Keith completely forgot.

“And how many days have I missed exactly?”

“Four maybe five?”

Keith ran his hands down his face. It was going to take ages to catch up now. That damned heat caused him to completely lose track of time and school was the last thing on his mind. Lance sensed his worry and stood next to him by the bed. He rubbed his hands soothingly along Keith’s back and he leaned eagerly into the touch.

“Hey, it’s all going to work out fine,” he comforted, “you’ll get caught up before you know it. I’ll study with you every night if I have to. And I know Pidge would help, Hunk will make snacks, it’ll be great.”

It wasn’t just the work. He wasn’t sure how ready he was to face everyone. His friends, people at school, his parents. The latter made his head throb. They’d be home tomorrow, and he was going to have to figure out some way to tell them about the suppressants.  Couldn’t they just go back under the covers and completely ignore all their other responsibilities?

As if reading his mind, Lance looked down at the precious omega and said,

“We’ll figure something out. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

\------

As an alpha, Keith was already popular in the romance department. It wasn’t uncommon for him to find handwritten notes, or small trinkets proclaiming childish love stuffed in his locker, all disposed of with disinterest. Boys and girls alike were drawn to his dark, aloof aura, and his obvious indifference only encouraged them more. This infatuation intensified after it was clear that Keith was an omega, and he had decided to return to school. He walked the halls with his unique scent clouded around him, turning heads from every passing bystander.

A _male_ omega? The circus had come to town, and Keith was the main attraction. Whispers of awe and curiosity surrounded him, but he just kept laser sharp focus on making it to his locker. He longed for Lance. He had offered him a ride, but Lance insisted on meeting him at the school.  He rummaged through his locker, thankful to find no unwanted gifts inside, and shut it with a metallic clang, revealing a tall figure looming over him.

The alpha leaned against the lockers casually, arms crossed loosely across his chest with his feet crossed at the ankles. Keith recognized him from one of his science classes, though he couldn’t remember his name. Never having talked to him before, Keith was clueless as to why he was here now. He moved to go around him, but the alpha stepped with him, blocking his path.

“You seem to be the talk of the school, little omega,” the stranger smirked. He cupped Keith’s chin and tilted his face to both sides, as if comparing the price of meat in the grocery store. His eyes were sharp, and as cold as the hand that gripped his face. There was no sign of softness in this alpha, he was nothing but sharp planes, and his scent was demanding.

Keith bristled at being called little, and while his omega screamed at him to look away, he stared headstrong into the alpha’s face. He jerked his chin from his grip and replied,

“I don’t particularly find myself listening to high school gossip.”

“Well, after hearing all the talk about the gorgeous male omega Keith, I had to come and see for myself.”

“Well you must need glasses, because we have class together every day,” Keith scoffed. He moved to step around him again, but the alpha pinned Keith against the lockers, caging him with his arms. The alpha pressed himself closer to Keith, settling his nose against Keith’s scent gland and inhaling deeply.

A low growl emitted from his throat, “They weren’t lying about that scent; you smell absolutely delicious.” Keith tried to escape, his back grating against the lockers. He felt bile in the back of his throat as the alpha continued to smell him.

“Let’s get out of here,” he commanded. He stopped scenting Keith to stare at him, their noses practically touching. His scent was overwhelming Keith, choking him.

“No thanks,” he squeaked.

“Oh c’mon baby,” he brought a hand to one of Keith’s hips, “I don’t bite.”

“ _But I do_.”

The alpha looked over his shoulder to see Lance, hands balled in fists at his sides, his face a mask of pure fury. His posture was utterly rigid, and rage poured out of him in buckets. Keith peeked over the other alpha’s shoulder and flinched; he had never seen Lance so angry before.

The scent alone caused everyone in the hallway to change course, no one wanted to be anywhere near Lance at that moment. The other alpha seemed to get the message and smoothly started in the opposite direction, not without a smirk and a sly wink in Keith’s direction. Once the alpha was out of sight, Lance rushed to Keith and gently cupped his face in his hands.

The rage dissolved from his eyes and was immediately replaced with concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Keith gave him a reassuring smile, “I just feel like I wanna scrub my skin off.”

It was meant as a joke, but Lance seemed stoic. His eyes trailed in the direction of the other alpha, as if contemplating going after him.

“How did you know where to find me?” Keith questioned.

“Your scent. You smelled like you were in distress, and I just followed it here. Then I saw that slimy, disgusting creature _touch_ you and I just saw red.”

But why? Why was he seeing red? Why was it when he saw that other alpha lay his hands on Keith he wanted to rip him to shreds? Why did he want to be the only one to ever touch Keith?  The second he caught whiff of Keith’s scent, he dropped everything. _But why??_ He’d never felt this way about anyone before and didn’t fully understand this roller coaster ride that he was on.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to ponder on it much longer because that’s when Pidge and Hunk decided to show up. Pidge wrinkled her nose at the anger tinged scent coming from Lance mixed with Keith’s own scent. She glanced at Hunk who wore a mirrored expression.

“So I’m guessing there’s something you wanna tell us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to do better, and I really will, but I GOT ENGAGED during vacation so my brain has been in wedding mode and writing kinda went on the back burner. But don't you worry!! I'm back in the swing of things and I've already got the next chapter outlined. Thanks so much for those leaving kudos and comments, it means so much and pushes me to keep writing!! You guys rock!


	5. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts his friends and family about his double life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start out by saying the love and acceptance I have received from all of you has been beyond what I could possibly imagine. Each comment congratulating me and supporting me has warmed my heart more than you can know, so thank you all.

“So you’ve been on suppressants since you were _twelve_?” Hunk asked.

Keith nodded.

“And you’ve never thought to question it because your alpha father seemed ashamed at the prospect of an omega son?” Pidge chimed in.

He continued to nod. Gathered around the lunch table, Keith had just finished explaining the origin behind the earlier events they had witnessed in the hall. He had explained everything from losing the suppressants to why he had to take them in the first place.  Lance had interjected periodically, telling them how he had found Keith in heat, while also leaving out certain… parts of the story.

Pidge and Hunk sat opposite of them, listening intently to the story, only interrupting when they wanted to ask a question. Now they all sat in silence, no one touching their food. Keith tensed, waiting on something, anything to indicate how they felt about the whole thing.

“I’m so sorry Keith,” Hunk finally said as he picked up his fork to start eating.

“What are you sorry for? You didn’t do anything wrong.” He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I think what he means is that we’re both sorry,” Pidge continued, “We had no idea that you were going through this.”

“You don’t have to apologize for something that I chose to keep from you,” Keith answered guiltily.

“That wasn’t entirely your choice,” Hunk consoled. “But I’m glad you’ve finally chose to tell us.”

“So it doesn’t bother you?”

“Nothing bothers me,” Pidge deadpanned.

“I’m pretty sure you know how I feel about it,” Lance said low enough to where only Keith could hear.

“And the only thing that bothers me is the extreme lack of color in your diet,” Hunk said. “So what are you going to do now?”

Keith’s stomach churned.

“Now I have to tell my dad.”

\------

“Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should go look harder for the suppressants and I can take them before they get here.” Keith rose and started towards his room. Lance grabbed his hand, halting him.

“Keith, don’t,” he pulled him back to the couch, “you know that’s not what you want to do. I know you’re scared, but I’m right here. You don’t have to go through this alone.” Keith looked at their entwined hands, feeling comfort from the warmth of Lance’s skin. When he had told Lance about his parents coming home, he had insisted on being there with him. Any other time he would endure this on his own, but just this once he was fine with accepting a little help.

He heard the lock turning in the door and felt his stomach go cold. In walked his parents, carry-ons in hand, the driver close behind carrying the larger luggage. His mother’s face was open and loving, arms outreached towards her son, but there was a sudden iron tight grip on her wrist stopping her. With a single sniff his father’s expression hardened, and the possessive hold on his wife showed no chance of letting up.

“Take our things up to our room,” his father ordered the driver. With a submissive nod, he slipped from the room.

His father took a few decisive steps forward, straightening invisible wrinkles in his suit, as if contemplating his next words carefully. Free from her husband’s hold, his mother wrung her hands worriedly in front of her.

“Do you want to explain to me why my home reeks of omega?”

In the business world, his father was well known for his cold demeaner during even the most heated situations. Though never to his face, there was many in the office who referred to him as “ice man.”  But Keith had lived with his father long enough to recognize the cold fire that lingered in his eyes. And now that fire was directed at him.

He felt Lance squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“While you were gone, I lost my pills. I looked everywhere, but I-I couldn’t find them. I didn’t know it was going to happen, but because I wasn’t able to take my pills, I went into heat.” He watched as both his parents visibly stiffened, his mother looking as if she was on the verge of fainting.

“But nothing happened!” he quickly recovered, “Luckily, Lance here found me and took care of me. Nothing happened, and I’m completely fine.” He looked to Lance fondly, who seemed to swell with the praise.

His father chuckled humorlessly. “You expect me to believe that? Do you seriously expect me to believe that _nothing happened_? That he just came into _my_ house saw _my_ son in heat and decided to play house?”

“Sir please,” Lance intervened, “it wasn’t anything like that. I would never take advantage of Keith. He was alone and in pain and I was just trying to – “

“ _Do not talk to me!_ ” he roared. “Do not. Talk to me. I don’t want to hear your excuses. I just want you to leave, and I don’t want to see you anywhere near my son again.”

“Father please, you don’t understand – “

“You think that this alpha _cares_ about you? _Loves_ you? I wasn’t born yesterday Keith, I know exactly what they’re capable of, and I’m not going to have any of it in my house.”

Lance moved to speak again, but thought better of it after a deep, predatory growl emitted from Keith’s father.

“Father, I’m not going to take the suppressants anymore. Despite what you may think, I’m not as naïve as you say. There are several things I can say for certain. Lance is a good alpha, and although I don’t know what that means for us, I do know that he cares about me. Everything you told me about alphas growing up was wrong. _You_  were wrong. And you’re wrong about me.”

His father’s face remained unchanged, the deep set in his brow unbroken.

“I’m going to go up to my room, and by the time I return I’ll have called you in a new prescription and I want that alpha out of my sight and out of my house.” He glanced at his wife, “Light a candle or something, the scent is making me sick to my stomach.”

Keith looked to his mother, pleading with his eyes.

_Please, say something. Say anything! You can’t possibly think those things about me too! Stand up for me. I believed in you._

Tears pooled in his eyes as his mother merely looked at him apologetically and left the room following her husband. He frustratedly fisted the tears away, yanked Lance from the couch, and stormed towards his room.

“Uh, Keith I think I should probably go. I don’t think your dad will appreciate me being here very much.” Lance lifted his hands in surrender when Keith gave him one of his monumental glares. “Or I can stay.”

“I just don’t think I can be alone right now Lance,” he sighed. After walking in his room, he flopped on the bed where his head fell into his hands. “How could he say that to me? _I know what they’re capable of?”_ he continued, attempting to mock his fathers low tone. “ What does that even mean? He’s an alpha himself, like that doesn’t even make any sense..” He shot off the bed and started to pace around the room.

“And my mom! She just stood there! She didn’t even stand up for me, she was just silent..”

Lance could see the conflicted emotions as they danced across Keith’s face. He crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Keith, whatever you need me to do I’ll do it.”

“I’m the one that’s supposed to be taking care of you,” Keith whispered. “You shouldn’t have to keep rescuing me. You wouldn’t have to if I just knew how to be a normal omega.”

Lance laughed lightly. “What about any of this is normal? You’re a male omega who’s adopted who’s also been taking suppressants his entire life and literally experienced his first heat a couple days ago. Nothing about this relationship is normal.”

“Relationship? Is that what this is?” Keith’s heart raced at the possibility.

“It’s like you said, we have no idea where this is going to take us, but you were right in saying I care about you. And I want to take care of you. So until we figure all this out, I’ll be here for you. All of you. Just the way you are.” He pressed a tender kiss to his lips, hoping he could convey all the feelings he seemed unable to say. There was nothing sexual in the kiss, simply sensual and soft. The kiss continued for another minute before Keith broke away.

“Thank you Lance. Really, I don’t know how I would have survived all of this without you.”

“Oh, you’d definitely have crashed and burned,” he said smugly. “And don’t thank me just yet.”

Keith was about to roll his eyes when he heard a light knock on his door. In walked Hunk and Pidge, overnight bags slung over their shoulders.

Looking to Lance for explanation, he shrugged. “I wasn’t sure how well this night was going to go, so I called in reinforcements.”

Pidge dug around in her bag, producing a small stuffed bear which she handed to Keith sheepishly. Hunk tossed him an oversized sweatshirt, nearly knocking him over. He brought both items close to his face and inhaled the combination scent of both of his best friends.

“For your next heat,” Pidge explained. Keith’s chest tightened with gratitude, and in that moment he was so overwhelmed with love and acceptance when just minutes ago he was faced with hate and prejudice. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring, but he was satisfied to just enjoy the night.

“Thanks guys. Thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this kinda late at night, I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow so I wanted to go ahead and get this out there. This chapter was a little angsty so I hope that bit of fluff at the end made up for it ;) never be afraid to leave kudos and comments telling me what you think! (they seriously make me the happiest ever) Give me a shout on tumblr if you guys have ideas or suggestions for where you want this fic to go or about future fics!  
> Tumblr: @freakforfanfic


	6. An Unexpected Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight into the thoughts of Keith's father, Lance, and Keith about the previous night's events. Keith's mother reveals an unexpected truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If death or slight violence are things that trigger you DO NOT READ THE ITALICS. You can easily skip the italicized text and get all the details you need in the next chapter without being lost. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or unsafe while reading this. Skip to the non italicized text if that applies to you and enjoy!

_The rain poured down in sheets, the windshield wipers working overtime to clear the water while the headlights attempted to a cut a clear path through the evening storm._

_He glanced to the back seat worriedly where his young mate clutched her swollen stomach and failed at concealing the mask of pain on her face._

_“We’re almost there, almost there I promise,” he soothed._

_Every sharp turn she clutched the side of the car, her brows furrowed in concentration. Her face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat._

_He pushed the pedal to the floor while he listened to her try to regulate her breathing, inhaling deeply and exhaling in short pants._

_He cursed every red light or obstruction that kept him from getting to the hospital. The road stretched in front of him, mocking him, seeming to lengthen the distance to his destination rather than shorten it._

_“You’re going to be such a great father,” the woman breathed. She winced as another wave of pain crashed through her body. It wouldn’t be much longer now. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could postpone the inevitable._

_Their eyes met in the rearview mirror, full of love and hope for the future, when he heard her shout at him too late:_

_“WATCH OUT!”_

_He wrenched the wheel sharply. Tires squealed against the wet asphalt and a sickening metallic crunch reverberated through the sky as the small car wrapped around a nearby tree. Branches cracked like the lightening that pierced the storm clouds. He felt shards of glass rain from the windshield and fall into his lap. The edges of his vision were blurry as he slowly came to. The airbag deflated in front of him, smeared in some places with blood.  Realization dawned on him and he began to panic, struggling against the seatbelt that burned against his chest. He twisted towards the back seat, and his breath caught in his throat._

_His mate was sprawled across the seat, small scrapes littering her arms and legs, and a steady pool of blood soaking the seat beneath her. Her head leaned against the window, her hair matted a deep red. Looking closely he could see her labored breathing, eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay above consciousness._

_“Look at me, keep your eyes open! It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be just fine,” he was saying it for his own benefit if anything. They both knew he was lying. He strained his arm towards her, fingertips brushing her knee._

_She smiled at him weakly as she whispered, “Take care of him.”_

_The review mirror hung crookedly, and he watched helplessly as the beloved mark on his neck gradually disappeared._

_He screamed._

Keith’s father woke with a start, his own screams still echoing in his head. His sheets were soaked with sweat, and he clutched at his chest and face, pushing the memory induced dream back to the darkest recesses of his mind. He reached towards the space next to him, finding it empty as the events of last night came flooding back.

Once back in their room, he had pulled at his tie in frustration, tossing it across the room. He looked to his mate who although wore a timid smile, had a scent that was laced with pity and disappointment. She slowly removed her earrings and pearls, placing them delicately in the dish on their shared dresser. She then took a few small steps towards him, placing her hand on his cheek, caressing his cheekbone with her thumb. She didn’t need to lecture him, or even express her own feelings about the situation. It was all there in her eyes. She continued that for a minute before retreating to the dresser, gathered her sleep clothes, and walked to one of the guest bedrooms where she had spent the night. She drew the line, and made her position clear.  All without a word.

He ran his hands down his face and let out an exasperated sigh. He pulled at the pajamas sticking to his damp skin and decided a shower was in order.

That’s when he heard voices. He gently cracked open his bedroom door to listen.

\------

“So when are you gonna tell him?”

Hunk and Lance were in the kitchen, the only two early birds in the group, where Hunk had decided breakfast was a necessity. Lance was right. Hunk absolutely lost it when he saw Keith’s kitchen. He scurried around the open space, gently grazing the granite countertops and mumbling something about “stainless steel.”

Now he was whisking furiously, pouring dough in little plastic cups placed delicately in a tray, and controlling the heat on the stove as bacon popped satisfyingly in a pan.

“Huh?” Lance continued sipping from his glass, oblivious that he was being questioned.

“When are you going to tell Keith that you’re in love with him? Hunk repeated evenly.

Lance sputtered and nearly fell from his seat. He was eventually able to recover enough to reply, “I’m _not_ in love with Keith.”

Hunk looked over his shoulder as he placed the muffins in the oven, eyebrow raised and an unconvinced smirk on his face.

“Okay, let’s pretend for one second that that wasn’t the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard and you guys haven’t been pining after each other since the beginning of time and it’s all been hidden behind your constant bickering.  How would you explain all this??” Hunk continued, gesturing wildly with his arms to the space around him.

Lance ran his hands down his face and peered into his glass, half expecting to find his answers there.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say Hunk. It’s not like we’ve had a whole lot of time to figure all of this out. I haven’t even figured it out myself! You know what he’s going through, the last thing he needs is another complication.”

“You’re not a complication, Lance.”

“This whole situation has complicated written all over it! And I’m just supposed to expect him to feel feelings for me that I haven’t even sorted out for myself yet? I mean sure, I like him and care about him and I get this warm feeling in my stomach when we’re alone together, but so what? Does that automatically mean I’m suddenly in love?”

Hunk shook his head good naturedly. Lance was his best friend, but sometimes he felt he was the most oblivious person alive.

“Look, no one’s saying you have to have everything figured out yet, and this may not be the most ideal of situations, but you’ll never know how he feels unless you talk to him. He just might surprise you.” The timer on the oven stalled their conversation, and Hunk armed his hands with oven mitts to retrieve the muffins.

“I just wanted to take care of him..” Lance whispered.

Hunk placed a muffin on a saucer, poured some coffee in a mug, and pushed them both towards Lance.

“Then take care of him.”

\------

Unbeknownst to the two boys, a certain alpha closed his bedroom door with a soft click. He leaned his back against it, and when he felt his knees go weak, he succumbed and let himself crumple to the floor where he sobbed softly in his hands.

\------

With his friends gone, the house seemed larger and emptier than usual. The only sound was the clinking of dishes as Keith ran them under the running water. He knew his friends couldn’t stay forever, but at least when they were here they helped him escape his own thoughts. They seemed to bullet around his skull, causing a dull pain to throb behind his eyes.

What the _hell_ was he going to do? He knew his dad was going to make good on his promise about the pills, even though Keith hadn’t seen the replacement prescription. What would he do if he didn’t take them? Would he kick him out? Where would he go if he did? He liked to think that his mom would never let that happen, but after her silent act last night, it made him hesitate. And then there was Lance. Thinking of the Cuban boy made him smile. He recalled the look on his face when he was trapped by the other alpha. He had never seen Lance seem so… _territorial_. It warmed Keith’s insides to think that Lance was so protective over him. As if protecting a mate.

No, he cut that thought short. That’s not what it was. He would have reacted that way if it was any of his friends in that position. Because that’s what Keith was to Lance, a friend. Right? He thought back to the night he had told him he wanted him, bringing a warm pink to his cheeks. He’d say the same thing, if he had it to do all over again. But sex doesn’t mean intimacy… It doesn’t mean that the things that Keith felt for Lance were reciprocated. Keith wasn’t oblivious to Lance’s flirtatious tendencies, and it wasn’t like Lance had said he had wanted him too. Looks like there was only one way to find out. And if he ended up just being another notch in Lance’s belt? Well, he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

He turns off the water and dries his hands with a nearby towel, ready to head to his room and start on some of the school work he had missed. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his mother standing silently several feet away. He clutched the counter to steady himself and focused on calming his breathing.

Ignoring his reaction she asked, “Do you have any plans today, Keith?”

He glanced back at his room uncertainly, thinking of all the unfinished papers slowly taking over his desk, and sighed.

“No, Mother.”

“Splendid. Let’s take a drive.” And with that, she turned on her heel and headed down the hall, not bothering to see if Keith was following her. The click of her heels echoed through the hall as Keith followed her to the garage and accompanied her to the family car. He expected their driver to be waiting for them but was surprised to see his mother slide into the driver’s seat and start the car. He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen his mother in the front seat, much less driving.

They exited the garage and headed toward the main road. The drive was silent. Several times Keith opened his mouth to ask where they were going, but thought better of it each time. His mother sat rigid in the seat, hands tight on the wheel. After a while, she turned down a side road where the asphalt became a dirt road. The ride became slightly bumpy, and Keith’s curiosity peaked when they passed through large iron wrought gates into what appeared to be a cemetery. Then they stopped. They were surrounded by rolling green hills, dotted with gravestones in various colors and shapes. Some were chipped and weathered with age, while others still reflected the rays of the midday sun. His mother started up one of the hills, her steps sure and quick, as if knowing exactly where she was going. Keith struggled behind her, out of breath by the time he caught up with her at the top of the hill.

She had stopped at one of the markers, etched with an unknown woman’s name and a death date that seemed all too familiar. Keith squinted at the stone and noticed that the death date was the same as his birthday. Next to the grave was a smaller marker engraved with a tiny mural, depicting a small cub in a swing, the sun shining down and a joyous smile permanently stamped on it’s face. The headstone had no name, just a date: Keith’s birthday. He looked wide eyed at his mother, completely lost for words.

“Okay Mom, I’m officially freaked out. What’s going on? Who are these people?”

She looked solemnly from the two monuments to Keith and said,

“Keith, I think it’s time you met your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR ALL THE HEAVY but I promise to try and make the next chapter a little more fluffy with maybe a bit of klance smut as a reward for being able to put up with me so far. I know this may not have been the result some were hoping for, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! (don't worry, you'll get more explanation next chapter) Once again, thanks to everyone who leave kudos or comments they seriously brighten my day and warm my heart!! Feel free to give me shout on Tumblr, I love ideas for new fics or even if you just wanna chitty chat!! (@freakforfanfic)


	7. A New Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes to terms about the truth of his biological mother and becomes conflicted about the family he thought he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as happy with this chapter as I have been with past chapters, but the notes at the end should hopefully help you understand why. '

Keith suddenly felt dizzy and lowered himself in the grass while his mother continued.

“Your father called for an ambulance, but knew there was nothing that could have been done for her. He sustained minimal injuries, and so he left the scene assuming that their unborn child had also been killed in the crash. Or maybe he didn’t want to know. I’ve never asked and he’s never specified. When the paramedics were putting her inside the ambulance, they felt a small movement inside her stomach. She was immediately rushed to the hospital where they discovered her baby was still alive, just barely. If you haven’t already guessed, that baby was you Keith.”

“Okay, but how does that explain this?” Keith asked, gesturing to the nameless child’s marker.

“Naturally they operated immediately, and to everyone’s surprise, discovered this omega had been pregnant with twins. A tiny cub lay hidden, just barely alive, behind a much larger cub. It’s not uncommon to see twin cubs grow at different rates, but your survival after such trauma baffled everyone in the operating room. It was assumed that you must have been hidden behind your sibling throughout the entire pregnancy. You were treated at the hospital, and soon became healthy enough to be released. However, with your mother’s passing and no way to find the father, you were sent to a children’s home.”

Keith opened his mouth in question, but his mother intervened, already knowing what he was going to ask.

“Your father never made the connection between the dates. To his knowledge, he only had one cub, and this is where it was. The dates were merely a cruel coincidence.”

Keith reverted back to last night, his father’s words suddenly making sense.

_I know what they’re capable of.._

There was only one alpha his father truly hated. Himself. He blamed himself for the crash and the death of his unborn son. All of Keith’s unasked questions were suddenly answered. Why his parents had never had children of their own. Why his father always had one too many drinks on birthday. His father’s insistence on the suppressants..

However twisted, Keith could slightly understand his father’s logic. If seen as an alpha, he wouldn’t be sought after as a mate. He wouldn’t have the chance to get pregnant, and in his father’s mind, he wouldn’t have the chance to suffer the way both him and his late mother had. Plus, there was the stigma that came with truly identifying as a male omega. He understood that in some sick way, his father was trying to protect him.

But these were not his father’s choices to make. Being young and passive, Keith never understood that he was being robbed of his choices, of his own identity. He felt a pool of anger stir in the depth of his gut. He also felt shame for allowing it to continue for so long.

He looked to his mother, who remained silent, and simply said,

“I’m going for a walk.”

\------

She watched as her son determinedly walked away. He would be okay; he was a fighter. His mere existence was a testament to that fact. She remembered the day that she brought him home. All the other children at the home ran throughout the property, squealing and playing with one another, but Keith was isolated from the other children, sitting cross legged and drawing on a piece of paper. His gangly legs were scattered with scrapes and small bruises, and his black locks fell in his face. His shirt was clearly too big for him, and his shorts hung loosely on his small frame. She watched him for a few moments, noticing his complete disinterest in the play that was going on around him.  He was intensely focused on whatever it was he was drawing and startled whenever she stood next to him. She squatted down to his level and asked kindly,

“Why aren’t you playing with the other kids?”

He shied away from her and whispered, “The other kids say I smell funny.”

She gave him a confused look. The woman in charge of the shelter had walked over to the two and said, as if in explanation, “His secondary gender has just been revealed as an… omega.” She whispered the last word hesitantly, as if she was revealing some embarrassing secret. She looked down at the boy, who sat rigid, violet eyes fixated on the crayon clenched tightly in his fist. She instantly felt sympathy towards this boy, who obviously has been ostracized and discriminated against so much in his short time in life.

She stood up and stretched her hand towards the boy.

“What is your name?”

“Keith.”

“Well Keith, I believe it’s time for both of us to go home.” He instantly looked up at her questioningly and her still outstretched hand. He took her hand apprehensively, and they walked off the property together.

Before they left, the woman had given her a file with all of Keith’s information inside, allowing her to piece together Keith’s true origin, a secret she had kept from him until this day. When her husband had arrived home and discovered Keith’s secondary gender, he demanded that she return him to the home. He had been furious, but she had sensed an underlying fear in his voice.

She stood her ground and said, “I’m sorry that you lost your son, but you’re not going to take away mine.”

He had compromised with her and allowed Keith to stay on one condition: Keith had to take suppressants. She had fought for him then, and she would fight for him now. After all, she was a fighter.

\------

Keith kept walking until his mother became a distant dot behind him. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, but each thud of his steps seemed to steady his mind. He remember how shocked he was the day he was adopted. When his secondary gender was revealed, he had resigned to the fact that he would always be alone and unwanted.

But when his mother had reached out her hand to him, he saw a chance for a future he had never imagined before. When he took her hand, it created an unspoken trust, a confirmation that he could always trust this woman. Until now. Now he didn’t know what to believe. It all made sense, but then again, she had lied for so long what would stop her from lying again? Did he even truly know her? Does he even know himself?

He reached for his phone and paused. He couldn’t bother Shiro with this right now. Normally, he’d talk to his mother, but that was obviously out of the question. He hesitated for a few seconds, and then started to dial.

\------

“I’m glad you called,” Lance said as Keith sat silently sat in the passenger seat. The small, folded piece of paper in his back pocket seemed to burn secretly. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, looking for a way to cut through the tense, awkward silence surrounding them.

“So where are we heading?” he continued to prod. When Keith had called him, he hadn’t expected to see him wandering down a desolate dirt road in what appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. He’d never seen him look so utterly… lost. His heart broke a little when he smelled the hurt and confusion as he climbed inside the car. He had no idea what was making Keith feel this way, and he definitely didn’t seem keen on talking about it, but if driving around with no destination in total silence was what he needed, then that’s what he would do.

“I don’t know where to go,” Keith suddenly whispered listlessly.

Lance gave him a reassuring smile and said, “I’ve got somewhere in mind.”

\------

“The park?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah! When I was a kid I loved coming here. I just loved being outside and smelling the fresh air, seeing the leaves change color with the seasons and the wind as it would blow through my hair. I especially loved when it would rain. Everything just seemed brighter afterwards, fresher.”

It was true. Keith could see how at home he felt here, see the peace etched into his features as they walked. Must be nice.

Lance led them over to a set of swings, where they sat.

“These swings were my favorite part. I would swing as hard as I could, nearly flipping over the swing set and then jump, just to see how far I could land. Then I would get back on and do it all over again. It nearly gave my mom a heart attack, but I loved it.” He pulled on the chains of the swing, testing their strength. “And I know one thing for sure.”

Keith turns his head towards him.

“My jump is going to kick your jump’s ass.”

“Oh we’ll just see about _that_ , McClain.”

Both boys started furiously swinging their legs, occasionally pushing at the other to throw off their balance, bickering each time about who’s jump was actually the farthest. From the outside looking in, it would appear to look like two boys playing, laughing triumphantly each time they hit the mulch in landing.  You’d see the weight of the day slowly evaporating from Keith’s demeanor. You’d see Lance stealing glances at Keith each time he would smile. And then Lance would smile because for a moment he could pretend that he was the one putting that smile on his face. Where one bond was broken, Keith was unknowingly forming another one.

After swinging and jumping for what felt like hours, Keith lied down on the ground, breathless from laughter and exertion. Lance came and did the same, mere inches away. Keith’s dark hair stuck damp against his forehead, his cheeks tinged an adorable pink. He smelled like sweat and grass, and Lance could die a happy death drowning in that scent.

_Shit, I am in way over my head._

Lance clears his throat, grabbing Keith’s attention. He picks at his hands nervously as he says,

“So, about the other night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update and not answering to comments. As it would turn out, not long after I posted the last chapter I went into full cardiac arrest, and was flat-lined for 30 minutes. Naturally, where I'm only 21 this came as a surprise to everyone. I spent 17 days in the hospital and had to have a pacemaker and defibrillator surgically implanted. I've been recovering ever since, but I haven't forgot about you guys! And I most certainly haven't forgotten about this fic! My schedule is pretty chaotic at the moment, but I'm definitely going to try to not take so long in between updates in the future.  
> I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
> I love hearing from you guys, so definitely keep commenting or if you have anything you wanna talk about concerning the fic or if you have ideas for future fics hmu on tumblr (@freakforfanfic) or email me at freakforfanfic@gmail.com!


	8. I pick you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith work to return to their normal relationship, but things take a quick turn in the other direction.

Lance dropped Keith back off at his house. Keith gave him a small smile before disappearing inside. Lance lifted his hand in a halfhearted wave which instantly fell in his lap the second Keith was out of sight. He bounced his head off the steering wheel, hoping to physically expel the memory of what just happened.

  _“I know we haven’t really had a chance to sit down and talk about everything that’s happened,” Lance continued._

_“We really don’t need to.”_

_“No, we do because I really need to tell you  - “ he started pulling out the piece of paper in his back pocket._

_“I already know what you’re going to say,” Keith interrupted._

_“You do?”_

_“Yeah,” Keith plastered a forced smile on his face. “You don’t understand how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, from the talk with my dad, to… everything else.” Keith colored and  coughed uncomfortably as he continued. “I know you would have done it for any one of your friends. And I know how active you are.. romantically and the last thing I want to do is hold you back from any of that. You should be able to be with whoever you want, without feeling obligated to have any feelings toward me just because of what happened during my heat. So, how about we just go back to how everything was before?”_

_Lance visibly deflated as he discreetly tucked the note back in his pocket._

_“Yeah, man.” Lance lowered his voice, “If that’s what you want to do.”_

He looked down at his phone and saw that Hunk was calling. It was like the guy was psychic or something. He answered and immediately spilled out everything that had happened.

Hunk was doing his best to be supportive, as always, but there was nothing that was going to heal this feeling of hopeless defeat. He was so close. It was like he had taken five steps forward only to be pushed ten steps back.  Lance fell back against the seat, exasperated.

“Well, did you read him the note?”

“No,” Lance scoffed. “Of course I didn’t read him the note. You don’t just read a note to someone proclaiming feelings for them that they obviously don’t return. I’m thinking of setting it on fire.” He retrieved the note from his pocket, twirling it absentmindedly between his fingers and threw it to the side where it landed unceremoniously on the floor.

“That’d be a shame; you spent so much time on it. But whatever you wanna do I’m here for you buddy.”

“Thanks man. I’m gonna get off here and go home to watch the Notebook so I have an excuse to cry.” He heard Hunk chuckle lightly before he got off the phone. He used the drive home to try and focus his mind. He watched all the surroundings blur past. He turned on the radio but couldn’t bring himself to sing along to any of the songs. He thought back again to what was said on the playground, did Keith really think of him that way? Did he really portray himself that way to the world? I mean yeah, he was a flirt, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle a serious relationship. Did it? He’d never really been in one before. Maybe he was right. And Keith deserved someone who could give him everything.

He didn’t need someone who was broken. He needed someone who already had everything figured out.

Keith deserved the world.

\------

Lance pulled up to Keith’s house the next morning to pick him up for school. He’d had half a mind to text Keith with a pathetic excuse as to why he couldn’t be there, but that wouldn’t be “going back to how things were before.” He gave the horn a couple quick taps and watched as Keith emerged moments later.

Could he at least try to not be so adorable? It would make this process _so_ much easier.

Keith was surprised when he looked out the window to see Lance waiting, but he also felt hopeful. Maybe things really can go back to normal. He tossed his bag in the passenger seat, where it landed upside down and dumped all his things in the floor. Keith frantically started to gather all of his supplies.

“Here let me help,” Lance reached over and handed Keith the last of his papers. “You big clutz,” he joked.

“Well thankfully I’ve got you and your freakishly long arms,” Keith countered. Both sat stoically before bursting into relaxed laughter.

They started to drive away and Lance thought, _he’s thankful for me._

\------

“You’re an idiot.”

Keith was walking with Pidge to their next class together, when he had just finished telling her yesterday’s events.

“Excuse me?” Keith said. Not exactly the response he was expecting.

“You heard me. You’re an idiot. And completely blind. A blind idiot.”

“You know Pidge, we don’t all have IQ’s of like a million so I’m going to need you to explain what you mean.”

She sighed impatiently and explained, “First, that’s completely unrealistic, and two, I shouldn’t have to explain to you what it looks like when someone is in love with you.”

The look of pure confusion on his face was enough to tell her that he still wasn’t getting it.

“LANCE! Lance McClain! Ya know, the tall, skinny guy with obnoxiously impeccable skin? Yeah, he’s in love with you,” she pokes him in the chest, “dark, broody and completely oblivious Keith.” It felt as if she was trying to shove a square peg in a very round hole.

You could see the synapses firing in his brain as the words clicked and finally made sense. His face was a slideshow of thoughts and feelings. Confusion, hope, a tad bit of anger, and then back to being an unreadable mask.

“That’s not funny, Pidge,” he said stoically. He brushed past her and went into the classroom.

“Keith, wait!” She started to follow him when she noticed a frantic Hunk in the corner of her eye, desperately waving her over. She wasn’t going to get anywhere with Keith at the moment anyway. She walked over to where Hunk was standing hunched by the lockers.

“The note plan was a bust,” he said.

Pidge groaned. “He’s in denial.”

“Lance is too. How do you make two people that are completely in love with each other realize that they are completely in love with each other?”

“Feelings,” Pidge shuddered. “So glad I don’t have any.” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“We’re going to have to get creative.” They nodded to each other in stern affirmation and went in opposite directions towards their classrooms, right as the bell rang.

\------

Keith rummaged around his bag, looking for the assignment the teacher just requested they turn in. he continued pushing papers and folders aside, growing frustrated.

_Please tell me I didn’t leave it at home._

A folded piece of paper lay slightly crumpled at the bottom of his bag. He grabbed it, smoothed it out, and opened it.

_What the –_

It was a handwritten note, and in shaky script it read:

_Keith,_

_Eyes will tell what the mouth will not._

_Do I want to know what your eyes will say to me?_

_Maybe that’s why I only look at you when you don’t notice_

_The way your nose crinkles when you laugh_

_Or the dark lashes that frame those pools of purple_

_Irises that only select few can pick._

_Just for you._

_I pick you._

_I hope this explains how I feel._

_With love, Lance._

Keith’s hand shot in the air. “Can I use the restroom?” He frantically shoved the note in his pocket, grabbed the hall pass, and walked right out the door.

He had to find Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'M SORRY   
> Turns out there's a lot of mental health hiccups that come with dying lol so I'm trying my best to make time to write. Let me know what you think! Like always, your love and support is what keeps me going.   
> I've been thinking of creating a bunch of cute little voltron oneshots all compiled in one work! I'd love to hear what you guys think about that and desperately could use some ideas! Hmu on tumblr or shoot me an email at freakforfanfic@gmail.com!


	9. Thick as Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun insight into our favorite duo's shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for the long time between updates. I've never had mental health struggles before so learning to deal with them is completely new to me. But I'm working on it not to effect this fic! Thank you all for sticking around this long; the comments and kudos are what keep me going. I know this one is a bit short, but I thought a little fun and humor couldn't hurt anyone!

“Wait, so what’s the plan again?” Pidge asked Hunk.

Both were in the library after school, an hour deep into a study session when Hunk had spontaneously combusted into what he referred to as an idea “better than spray on butter." 

“I’m gonna talk to Lance, and you’re going to talk to Keith, and together we’re going to combine forces to make these two knuckleheads fall in love.” Hunk explained.

“But aren’t they already in love with each other?” Pidge asked, confused.

“Yes,” Hunk sighed sadly, “but they don’t know it yet. So that’s where we come in.”

“And why are we doing this again?”

“Because we are their friends, and that’s what friends do.”

Pidge looked at him skeptically and said, “There’s no way this is going to work.”

\------

“This is totally working!” Hunk squealed from the other end of the phone.

Pidge sprawled on her bed holding her phone lazily against her ear.

“And what exactly gave you that impression?”

“Well, after our little chat at Keith’s house the other day, Lance and I decided that it would be a good idea to put his feelings down on paper to read to Keith. What’s the status with Keith?”

“I texted him.”

Hunk groaned.

\------

_Pidge: I found something for u_

_Keith: uhh, okay?_

_Keith: wut is it??_

_Pidge: Link: “Does Your Crush Like You As More Than A Friend?”<https://www.seventeen.com/love/love-quizzes/a7800/more-than-friend-quiz/>_

_Pidge: u need this_

_Pidge: you’ll thank me l8tr_

_Keith: wow okay_

_Keith: Thanks?_

_Pidge: np_ _😉_

\------

Keith looked down at the folded piece of paper that Pidge had just slipped on his desk. He unfolded it and revealed a printed off article titled “Serotonin Levels and How to Manage Them.”

He looked up at Pidge questioningly, but she kept her eyes on her work. He shook his head and continued to try to focus on his work.

Minutes ticked by, and Keith noticed out of the corner of his eye another note sitting on the edge of his desk. 

Unfolding this paper revealed tips on “how to be approachable.” Skimming through the list he read things like, “smile at people as they walk by,” “invite someone to sit with you when sitting alone,” and “Be aware of your body language when having conversation with someone.”

_Why in the world would I want to do any of these things? What exactly is she trying to say?_

Thankfully, the bell rang and Keith gathered his things and left the classroom, without waiting on Pidge. He saw Lance coming towards him, and weaved through the sea of students to walk with him.

“Pidge has been acting super weird lately,” Keith said.

“Oh my gosh, Hunk too!” Lance added. “He’s been calling me like all the time, and just now I found walnut brownies and pineapple suckers in my locker, that I’m assuming he made me.”

Keith showed him the odd articles that Pidge had slipped him class, while Lance laughed at the idea of Keith being “approachable.”

“What the heck is going on with those two?” Keith questioned.

“I have no idea, but if it keeps getting me food, I don’t really care.”

\------

“We’re just going to have to get creative.”

As Pidge walked away from Hunk she decided to squeeze in a small restroom break before heading to class. She cursed under her breath as she heard the bell ring. As she emerged from the bathroom she was nearly sideswiped by a frantic dark blur.

“Keith!” Pidge shouted indignantly. “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

Rather than answer, Keith just glanced over his shoulder and shouted “You were right!”

Pidge shook her head fondly and scoffed, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this one was a little short but I figured we could all use a lift! Just some fun facts about some of the elements in this chapter: the quiz link actually works (last I checked) lol and the reason Pidge gave Keith an article about serotonin is because that is the hormone produced in the body that is associated with happiness and is often present when falling in love! Nuts and pineapple are foods that boost that hormone. Hope you enjoy!


	10. Skipping Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that this fic is actually over but all of your support and love for both the fic and for my own health have touched me beyond belief! I can't express how much it has meant to me to have you all by my side through not just the story but in my personal life as well. Thank you so much!

Keith stops. He doesn’t even know where Lance is or what he’s going to say. He has spent his whole life believing he was one person, only to suddenly be thrown into a whole new identity. He has no idea what the future looks like, or even what he is. Then there’s that whole, my dad is a pompous asshole who will most likely never accept our relationship thing. And the, oh yeah I had a twin brother I never knew about who died in a car accident along with my omega mother situation. Will he want to deal with that? Can their relationship even handle something like that? How is _he_ even going to deal with all that?

And what if he rejects him? What if he suddenly has a change of heart and decides that he no longer feels the way he did when he wrote the note? There’s no way they could just go back to being friends after what he read. That whole plan wasn’t really working as it was.

Keith grabbed his phone from his back pocket and sent Lance a text, telling him to meet him at the back of the school ASAP. Lance must have understood the urgency and simply replied.

_Be there in 5._

\------

Keith started tapping his foot impatiently. He’d glance at his watch every few seconds, willing time to go faster. He glanced up and felt his chest constrict as he saw Lance approaching.

“You do realize that it’s the middle of 6th period right?” Lance jabs, unsuccessfully trying to lift Keith’s heavy mood.

Keith reveals the note he held crumpled in his hand and handed it Lance. “I found your note.”

Lance blanches and makes no note to retrieve the little piece of paper. He just keeps staring at it, as if expecting it to grow wings and fly away.

“Where did you get that?” he whispers.

“I found it in the bottom of my bag as I was looking for one of my assignments.”

Lance runs his hands down his face and sighs. “You weren’t supposed to find that.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Lance mocks humorlessly, “Because why would I give you a note telling you about feelings that you don’t return?”

Keith flinches. “Who says I don’t return them?”

“That’s what you said at the park, or am I just remembering someone else?”

“Do you want to know why I said those things?” Lance just blinks at him. “I said those things because I thought that I couldn’t be anything more than a one night stand with you. A mistake. And I wouldn’t blame you for seeing me that way, because that’s how I see myself.”

“Keith – “

“If it isn’t obvious, I’ve never had the brightest self-image, but then I find out I’m an _omega?_ I don’t even like me, why would you? I – “

His sentence was cut off as Lance swallowed his words with a crushing kiss. Keith gave a startled noise before giving in to the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut, and he opened his mouth, letting Lance’s tongue slip inside. He felt Lance’s hands at his neck, tangling his fingers through his hair. Keith grabbed Lance by the waist, pulling him closer, hoping that if maybe he just pulled him close enough they would become one.

A few more heated seconds passed before Lance pulled away. He cradled Keith’s face in his hands, brushing a stray lock from his forehead. He looked into those violet pools, and wondered how he could truly believe those things about himself. How could he not see himself the way that he did?

“Keith. I wrote that note and meant every word of it. You may see yourself as disposable, but to me you are irreplaceable. That night we spent together.. I haven’t stopped thinking about it since it happened. It’s because of you that I’ve started thinking about things that I’ve never thought about doing before. Bonding, mating, having pups one day..”

“You want to do all those things with me?” Keith asked with disbelief.

“Maybe someday in the future,” Lance continued. “But my point is, is that I see a future with you. Just the way you are. So what you’re an omega? We’ve gotten through tougher situations before. We can get through this, as long as we have each other.” Lance grasped both of Keith’s hands. “ So I just need to know one thing.”

Keith looked up at the taller boy expectantly.

“Will you go out with me?”

\------

Lance comes over on the weekends and after school on the days that his parents are out of town. It’s not as often as Keith would like, but it’s better than being bombarded with his fathers constricting views on his secondary gender. On the days his mother stays behind, she always invites Lance to dinner, and soon has the culinary staff learning all his favorite Cuban dishes.

The housing staff has taken to lighting candles around the clock, to help in masking Keith’s scent after he made it abundantly clear that he was no longer going to be taking the suppressants. Once his heats became more regular, he would notice fleece blankets, bottles of water, and some of his favorite snacks laying on his bed, with no apparent source. There were nights where he could hear muffled shouting outside his parents door, knowing he was the cause, but the guilt quickly dissolved when he would see his mothers usual chipper demeanor and no change in his father’s stoic countenance the next morning.

No one bothers him at school anymore. That could be partly due to the fact that when he walks with Lance, Lance emits enough protective pheromones to fend off a large hippo. Nevertheless, he’s grateful to have a boyfriend that’s so concerned for him. That’s right _, boyfriend._

Shiro came to visit as planned and gave Keith and Lance a knowing smirk when he noticed their entwined hands the day they came to greet him. They locked eyes with one another, and Keith merely shook his head, conveying _I’ll explain it all later_.

Boy, did he have a story to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! I've got another multi chapter story in the making so feel free to subscribe to see when it posts! I've also started a collection where I'm going to be accepting requests/commissions for Voltron!! Pop over to my profile and learn more about it! If you guys have any ideas for requests, comment, hmu on tumblr (@freakforfanfic) or email me (freakforfanfic@gmail.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in ABO au so all comments and thoughts are welcome! This is definitely gonna be a multi chapter fic so be looking out for the next chapter in the next coming week or so! All kudos and comments are definitely welcome so let me know what you guys think so far!


End file.
